El Títere y el Monstruo
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Soy un monstruo, yo lo sé, tu lo sabes y te sigues aferrando a mi inmunda existencia. ¿Acaso eres idiota?/ Un pequeño drabble ItaSasuIta


_Hola, les dejo este pequeño escrito con ItaSasuIta, con pensamientos conectados pero al final no tanto, ¿alguien me entiende? Jajaja, como no tengo nada mejor que decir pues… a leer. _

* * *

_**El Títere y el Monstruo. **_

"_¿Me quieres?" _

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, no sabría decir como es esta pero al parecer no te agrada ya que tu ceño se frunce al igual que tus labios hacen un mohín infantil.

_Eres un tonto_

¿Alguna vez te dije que ese pensamiento tengo acerca de ti? Sí, creo que te lo digo seguido porque al parecer estas palabras ya no te hieren – o al menos ya no tanto- pero esa naturaleza explosiva tuya hace que me empujes contra la pared y me dejes sin salida.

Tu aliento choca contra el flequillo de mi pelo, esos ojos oscuros parecen tomar una tonalidad similar al vino, me ahogo entre tus brazos por un momento, pero al final – como siempre – solo entrecierro los ojos ante este pecho que late primoroso – rápido, muy rápido – una ceja mía se enarca. "¿Qué?" te pregunto sin palabras. Esos labios delgados forman una mueca, apretujas tus labios con tus dientes, y… _te ves lindo;_ pero no te lo diré, hoy no, tampoco mañana.

"¡Responde!" exiges, y esa voz tierna e inocente de un principio se fue al carajo. Eres bipolar y no sé si ese estado me gusta o no en ti, y recompruebo mi teoría – acerca de tu bipolaridad – cuanto tus manos enardecidas arrugan mi camiseta con fuerza y pienso: _"Por fin." _Pero no. Tus labios no buscan los míos, no hay manos descaradas, ni un intento de seguir adelante, sin dar señales anteriormente siento que te encojes y por un momento vuelves a ser un niño, mi niño, ya que empiezas a sollozar en mi pecho.

Soy un monstruo, yo lo sé, tu lo sabes y te sigues aferrando a mi inmundo existencia. ¿Acaso eres idiota? Perdón por preguntar, creo que esa cuestión es irrelevante. Sin mi consentimiento, mis manos empiezan a acariciar tus cabellos con dulzura, "Cálmate", susurro con la voz muriéndose en mi garganta y tus ojos llorosos me ven, y vuelves a pedir lo mismo pero esta vez sin palabras.

Por un momento dejo de acariciarte, trago saliva, y al final te sonrió con condescendencia.

"¿Quieres que te mienta?" Te respondo con una pregunta, siento que algo se rompe pero no logro saber exactamente qué es, pero lo imagino, pero antes de llegar a una buena conclusión "al fin" tus labios chocan bruscamente con los míos.

Te doy cabida en mi boca, hoy me robaras otro pedazo de mi alma, o cabe la posibilidad que yo de nuevo me alce por encima de ti como dueño incuestionable de tu ser: lamentablemente ambas opciones se cumplen al mismo tiempo. Siento que soy inmundo, es más aseguro el serlo, mas, aún así me quieres, a ello el hecho de que te llame estúpido. Acaricio tus cabellos – me mancho un poco más – abro paso a tu boca con mis dientes que hieren tus labios, mi lengua impetuosa recorre una ruta muy bien conocida, con el sabor de tu sangre fundido en ambas bocas. Y tu gimes, mi nombre sale en un susurro. Y yo ya salido de mis cabales, pienso solo en la textura de tu piel, en el sonido de tu voz que se pierde entre mis labios.

_Te quiero. _Sí, creo que hoy te quiero. Pero debo aclarar que soy un mentiroso compulsivo, y no sé ponerme de acuerdo con la "verdad" – ni la tuya, ni la mía – y disfrazo cada frase proferida a mi antojo. Hoy te quiero, mañana puede que no sienta nada, cabe la posibilidad que algún día te ame, y estoy seguro que volveremos a la frase simultanea de: "No puedo verte más que como un hermano"

Sin importarme nada más que acallar el fuego que se acrecenta entre nosotros, tomo lo último de inocencia que hay en ti, tú me dejas conducirte a la cama, despojarte de tus ropas y saciar mi sed de ti – de tu ser, y solo tú – sabiendo que pronto quedarás seco. Y te vuelvo mi muñeca personal porque siempre supe como usarte, y tu me vuelves un ser despreciable que echaría por tierra todo aquello que tenga – o no tenga – por tu simple capricho.

Cuando me adentro en tu cuerpo, te desfloro ya sin pétalos a cuidar, tus uñas parece que en venganza se aferran a mi piel, y me queman, y me arde como no tienes ni idea. Veo tus ojos cambiar a otra expresión, y es cuando una sonrisa se apodera de tus labios que me doy cuenta de lo vacío que estas, y lo inhumano que soy por hacerte esto.

" Te quiero" susurro, tu te sonrojas y sonríes – de verdad – y otra vez pareces un niño. Me vuelvo a sentir sucio e indigno, ya que hasta me da la sensación de volverme un pederasta – y eso que tienes 17 años. Quiero creerme la idea de que eso no importa, digamos que hoy te amo – mas bien aseguremos los hechos – no sabría decir del mañana, solo sé que un sentimiento cálido me embriaga y se apodera de mi, de tal forma que olvido el asco hacia mi persona. Así que siendo hipócrita – como siempre – abrasare tu cuerpo descompuesto de forma fraternal, y procurare no pensar que en realidad somos más amantes que hermanos. Quiero construirte castillos en el aire, darte esperanzas en quimeras, decirte "siempre estaré contigo" como si se tratase de un rezo; pero esta pantomima se acaba y salgo de la cama, tu ojos negros – infinitos, atrapantes, puros e impuros – me miran crispados, yo sabiendo que no quiero mentirte – al menos ya no tanto – decido acabar esto y hacernos caer en la realidad, en la que somos lo que somos, y donde esto no puede ser, y no será.

Un murmullo tuyo se muere en tus labios, mientras abotono el último botón de mi camisa, al final veo como hundes la cabeza en la cama, y te siento resignado. Estoy enfermo, soy masoquista, y creo que no miento si digo que te quiero, tampoco si aumento de nivel a este afecto, creo que por ello me volteo rápidamente y busco la salida. Tu mereces mejores cosas que ser mi muñeco.

Pero tu vuelves a agarrarme, me empujas con fuerza, y de nuevo estoy preso entre tu cuerpo y las paredes. Murmuro tu nombre sorprendido, y es ahí cuando llevas tus labios a uno de mis oídos. Susurras "Te necesito…" y mi corazón se desboca, se retuerce, se para y… " Quédate" te pertenece. Recién caigo en cuenta que también soy un títere, y te estas empezando a dar cuenta que soy un idiota, y tu un monstruo.

"_¿No que nuestras posiciones eran inversas?" _Logró articular, y tu pareces leer mi mente y saber a qué me refiero, y solo ríes para mí, haciendo que yo me de cuenta que eso ya es irrelevante.

* * *

Si alguien llego hasta el final pues les doy las gracias por la paciencia.

En fin, creo que tengo el deber de hablar acerca que esto que he escrito, en lo personal esto me parece que tiene Ooc, y al final no lo tiene, si no entienden mi forma de explicar las cosas debo admitir que no es su culpa si no mía, jajaja. A lo que me refiero con la anterior explicación es que ese Itachi que juega con los sentimientos ajenos, que es cínico, que hace y deshace a su antojo a su hermano suena muy feo, pero en cierto sentido lo es, ¿no?, si dejamos de santificar a Itachi nos damos cuenta de sus grandes fallos, el volver las cosas peor es que según a como veo a Itachi – un personaje sumamente reflexivo y que no puede evitar recalcar sus errores – este al ver las cosas puede hacernos sentir peor. En cambio ese Sasuke que exige, pide, y ruega – todo a la vez – me parece que puede ser Sasuke, una honda expansiva que golpea pero al final flaquea y cae, eso me parece que es con Itachi – en su último reencuentro – al igual que el final con un Sasuke que tiene todo bajo su dominio, y que puede hacer que Itachi seda el puesto de "Amo y Señor" es por el hecho de ese cariño loco que se tienen, Sasuke es quien esta subyugado hacia el mandato directo o indirecto de su Nii-san, pero siendo que Itachi quiere con una intensidad hasta puede que mayor… pues es cosa de manejar mejor las cosas que los papeles se inviertan, en el caso de este par es fácil… o eso creo.

Muy bien les dejo en paz, por favor dejen review, y gracias por leer.


End file.
